Dreams of love, Nightmeres of betrayel
by Crystaldemy9
Summary: huge spoilers! Lloyd and Zelos try to figure out their feelings befor the last fight but will it all be happily ever after when anyone acn be your enemy. !yoai, boyxboy, no like no read!
1. Love

_**kratos**: vexia does not own the rights to any of the characters or the game ' tales of symphonia ' she only owns this story line _

* * *

The room was packed with people; almost all were nobles, chatting loudly about the latest gossip in Meltokio.

Lloyd Irving was trying to keep a low profile, keeping to the shadows of the party sitting in a corner and avoiding eye contacted with anyone but his friends; most of which were doing the same as he was, Lloyd knew he really wasn't cut out for this high and mighty noble life, and the parties and such that Zelos went on about. Luckily though, all the nobles cared about was the Chosen, unluckily said Chosen was strutting Lloyds way, a big cheesy grin on his face.

"Hey bud!" Zelos called, Lloyd attempted to hide himself in his jacket like a turtle would its shell.

"Aww, don't be shy now beautiful!" Zelos grabbed Lloyds arm pulling him into a head lock

"Beautiful?" Lloyd blushed "yeah, beautiful" Zelos grinned

"Agh Zelos I'm not one of your hunnies so don't call me that! now let go of my head!" Lloyd pulled himself free, Zelos pouted making his eyes get larger, and unbelievably cute.

"Hey bud, what's got into you?" a small army of women was surrounding its self around Zelos and Lloyd, "I don't like this party Zelos, it's too stuffy and cramped" Lloyd huffed. getting bumped into by girls attempting to get to Zelos.

"But you said you like parties bud"

"Not THIS kind of party" Zelos smiled at Lloyd and nodded

"It'll be over in a few hours bud, relax and have some fun" Zelos turned back to his hunnies, flirting and dancing with them completely oblivious to Lloyds glare, something about seeing Zelos with those girls made Lloyd mad but he couldn't pinpoint why.

"How..?" Lloyd kicked at the floor "how am I supposed to have fun at a place like this?" Lloyd sighed,

"Well you can join me and my hunnies, bud" Lloyd looked up to see Zelos bright blue eyes mere inches from his face, Lloyd blushed madly and backed into the wall.

"n-no thanks Zelos I'm fine" more girls appeared around Zelos, Lloyd gritted his teeth "I do have a question though…" Lloyd straitened himself, while Zelos' grin some how got bigger "ask away bud" Zelos waved his hand in the air signalling Lloyd to continue "the great Zelos wilder is listening"

"Yeah…well where do they-" Lloyd waved his arms franticly in the air pointing at all the girls "-come from, really Zelos there's millions of them, I hate them following you around it makes my skin crawl and some of them don't even look nice why do you surround your self with them?" Lloyd directed his gaze to a woman who had a huge mole-thing on the end of her nose and big bushy eye brows that met almost in the middle, and another whose eyes were far too close together for his liking, Zelos shook his head, luckily the women around them didn't hear Lloyd statement.

"now, now bud don't be like that, if you wanted me to yourself you could've asked and yeah some of them may have-" Zelos coughed "- but it's what inside that counts to me, you just have to spend time with them, their all really kind and gentle" The sides of Lloyd's mouth twitched "what do you mean 'have you to my self' I don't want you! stop talking out your ass Zelos" Lloyd folded his arms across his chest, some of the women behind Zelos were getting impatient.

"Master Zelos who's this simpleton you're talking to!?" one girl screeched

"EW he's from the disgusting land of Sylvarant isn't he?!" another one said in alarm

Zelos rubbed his temples, and sighed

"Yes he is my hunnies" Zelos' expression changed dramatically and turned to the women "and he's my best bud, so you all be nice, now run along we have things to talk about" Zelos grinned and shooed the women away "sorry hunnies but is private"

Zelos turned back round after they had all left, only Lloyd wasn't there anymore, Zelos looked round the party with eagle like eyes, noticing two ribbons fly out the exit door, he giggled to himself and followed suit.

Outside Lloyd slumped himself on a bench leaning back facing the stars and moon, he sighed, he closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air around him, yep, he really wasn't cut out for all that stuff. It was just too much for him to take, his thoughts went back to the red head, why had he blushed like that when Zelos got close? It wasn't the first time either, he blushed or felt uneasy whenever Zelos got too close, it made his stomach do summersaults and his head spin, every time he wanted to reached out a caress those soft pale cheeks-

Lloyd opened his eyes "whoa, why am I thinking like that?"

"Thinking like what hunny?" Lloyd jumped; Zelos was sitting next to him leaning over his face, long red hair falling freely over Lloyd.

"Uh..." Lloyd was blushing; his face the same colour as Zelos' hair, Lloyd was captivated by Zelos' eyes.

"Well…?" Zelos' voice brought him back to reality; Zelos grinned and moved away from Lloyd leaning back too look at the stars.

"Y'know but you got me thinking" Lloyd shook his head lightly to rid himself of his blush "'bout what?" He looked over at Zelos.

"Bout my hunnies, your right, some of them aren't pleasant for the eyes, most are just not pleasant, they only really like me 'cos I'm the Chosen…" Zelos had a look on his face that Lloyd had never seen before, but in the light of the moon it made the red head look extremely attractive at that moment, and Lloyd couldn't help himself move closer so that their legs were touching. Zelos looked at Lloyd his expression soft and content. Lloyd felt butterflies in his stomach, and his face growing hot.

"…but y'know there's one hunny I can't get out my mind bud, one that so beautiful in heart and body that it hurts to be around him I feel like I can do anything when I'm around him. The moment I see his smile…it just makes everything we're doing seem worth while"

Zelos smiled, slipping his arm around Lloyd, who was too deeply entranced by Zelos' eyes to notice

"…him?" Lloyd asked tilting his head "yeah, him" Lloyds breath got court in his throat and he felt himself leaning in toward the other man, Zelos got closer, their noses where touching. "…you" Zelos gentle brushed his lips to Lloyd's it was so soft Lloyd shivered Zelos did it again and again and again getting closer and closer with each soft touch, they seemed to melt into each other as one, Zelos held Lloyd's sides while Lloyd tangled one hand in Zelos' hair the other resting on his leg. They pulled each other closer deepening the kiss.

They broke for air, pulling apart enough to look in each others eyes

"Smile for me Lloyd…" Zelos' husky voice rang through the air like music; he moved one hand to Lloyds face caressing his cheek "please…" Lloyd smiled with pure joy Zelos' touch was so soft every touch sent a shiver like lightning through Lloyds body to the pit of his stomach, Zelos smiled as well resting his forehead against Lloyds, they sat there like that a moment, everything seemed to disappear around them.

Lloyd shifted his weight so he was slightly sitting on Zelos lap,

It was Lloyd who broke the blissful silence "so how are we going to explain this to the others" he said moving his hand to Zelos' chest resting it over his heart.

"Well…" Zelos thought for a moment "lets not think about that now….but I do think it may be better to keep it a secret a while" Lloyd nodded in agreement, Zelos pressed a light kiss on Lloyd head smiling as he did, he then moved down over his eyes, nose cheeks leaving a trail of soft kisses as he went, Zelos then kissed Lloyds mouth lightly, Lloyd kissed back more enthusiastically this time than the first, eager to taste Zelos again, Zelos smiled into the kiss, deepening it, holding Lloyd tightly in his arms and never letting go.

Zelos ran his tongue over Lloyd's lower lip begging for entrance which was given instantly, they met, fighting for dominance in the wet heat.

Their kisses became frantic and passionate; they reached out for one another. Zelos' were exploring Lloyds body, pulling open his jacket slightly to have better access, Zelos ran his hands up Lloyds stomach then his chest his thumb caressing Lloyds left nipple earning him self a low moan, Lloyd tangled his hands in Zelos hair pulling him closer. He was now sitting fully on Zelos' lap his legs round Zelos' waste their aroused bodies rubbing against one another creating hot friction between them.

Unfortunately they had to break apart, their breathing ragged, eyes glazed over with lust. Lloyd ran his hands through Zelos' hair

"Wow..." he breathed, Zelos laughed

"…That's all you have to say, the great Zelos is pulling out all the stops here and that's all you have to say?" Lloyd laughed this time, a beautiful laugh that made Zelos' heart stop. "'pulling out all the stops' you say that all you got then Zelos" Lloyd giggled more, Zelos pouted "oh, dear, sweet, innocent Lloyd you have no idea what I can do, but sadly its too open out here and if we want to keep this a secret we'll have to express our love somewhere more private don't you agree" Zelos moved his hips making Lloyd gasp.

"We'll have to go back in y'know the others will be looking for us" Lloyd sighed and got off of Zelos' lap, Zelos pouted and stuck out his lower lip while Lloyd sorted out his hair and cloths , he looked so beautiful, Lloyd really was a true angel.

"Tomorrow we're going to the tower and we're gonna stop Cruxis!" Lloyd muttered looking out at the horizon, the tower of salvation was easily seen over the roof tops of the city.

"What?" Zelos snapped out of his daze,

"Tomorrow…altessa's on the mend, and Colette's better, we only came to Meltokio because we save the Hilda, right. So tomorrow we're gonna go to the tower and stop Yggdrasil" Lloyd smiled at Zelos, Zelos paled "then everything will be all right and no one will be sacrificed anymore…" even though Lloyd was smiling, there was a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Oh…oh right, Y-yeah! We're gonna give that Yggdrasil whooping of a life time ha ha! Show him who's boss" Zelos felt like he was gonna be sick, how could he have forgotten damn it what had he done!

"Well I'm going in, you coming" Lloyd held out his hand to Zelos helping him up.

"…I'll be with you in a bit beautiful, I gotta sort my hair out wouldn't want any one to get idea's now" Zelos grinned. Lloyd shrugged and kissed Zelos long and passionately before disappearing back into the party hall, Zelos stood there alone.

"You've really screwed up this time Zelos…." He spoke to him self, low and sad. He put his finger to his lip,

"Now he'll never love me….after tomorrow this will only be a dream, but even if he doesn't love me after tomorrow even…even if he has to kill me …I have to do it, or he'll never be able to save the worlds and everything will be lost, Lloyd I'm sorry please find it in your heart to forgive me someday" Zelos closed his eyes and walked back into the hall, a new sense of dread filling his gut.


	2. Betrayal

* * *

_seven pages long! thats the longest chapter i'v every writen, and the hardest. i'm sorry for spelling mistakes, i checked so there shouldn't be any but sorry all the same._

_this chapter was hard so if heres bits that make you go 'huh' just ask and i'll explane._

_i do not own the rights the game nor they characters in this story, only the plot is mine_

_

* * *

  
_

If Zelos could describe himself at that moment he'd have to say he was terrified, actually, terrified was a huge understatement, Zelos didn't think there was a word for how he felt.

He just thanked his lucky stars that Regal suggested that they rest a moment in the cavern leading to the 'back door' of the tower of salvation. Regal had said something about 'mentally preparing' themselves for what might happen, though none of them had any idea what actually would happen, that thought sent shivers down his back.

Zelos inwardly sighed and looked around from his leaning post next to the teleporter, Raine, Genis, Sheena, and Colette were all sitting round in a small circle talking amongst them selves.

Presea was sitting an a dark corner of her own sharpening her axe, and Regal was sitting next to her with his eyes closed, looking as though he was meditating.

Zelos turned his attention to Lloyd; the younger man was passing back and forth in front of the teleporter, every once in a while Lloyd stopped looked at the teleporter, then at the others and then Zelos, he'd smile, Then continue with his passing all the while he'd be fidgeting with his mothers Exsphere, a habit that he did when he was nervous or frustrated.

Zelos sighed, and closed his eyes, damn it, why did he have to do this to them, of cause it's not like he could turn back now. He had to get the Aionis for Lloyd or at least give Kratos time to get it, and if he did change his mind and run like the coward he was, Kratos would kill him.

Although, if he really thought about it, death by Kratos wasn't such a bad idea at this point, he was sure the Seraphim wouldn't mind, in fact Zelos thought Kratos may enjoy slowly cutting him into tiny pieces. Zelos shook his head.

Why was he thinking like that, he had to do this, yeah, Lloyd will hate for it and probably never talk to him again, hey, he may even kill him, but Zelos had to do it. Not just because Kratos asked him to, not just because it will help save the worlds, but because he loved Lloyd, from deepest part of his heart, and he'll do anything for him. Even if it meant he hand to break Lloyd's heart to do so.

Ok that sounded some what cheesy, but it was true. Zelos laughed to him self quietly,

He looked back up to Lloyd and coughed to get his attention, Lloyd looked up at Zelos.

"Hay, uh, bud could I talk to you a moment …. Privately" whispering the last word Zelos walked past the others and up the stairs leading out the cave, Lloyd followed suit telling the others he would be back in a minuet before leaving.

-

"So… what did you want to talk about Zelos?" Lloyd asked as he got to the top of the stairs.

Zelos was silent for a moment, trying to think of the right words without giving anything of Kratos' plan away.

"Ah…I-I don't think I'm going to survive this Lloyd…"_ and your going to be the one to kill me, _Zelos swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes. Lloyd looked shocked at Zelos. They were silent for a moment the wind blowing Lloyds ribbons and Zelos hair and random directions.

Lloyd stepped closer to Zelos closing his arms around the taller man,

"Y'know Zelos…you can be a real idiot sometimes" Lloyd mumbled into Zelos' shoulder, burying his face into of Zelos' neck and taking in his scent "your not going to die… I won't let that happen." Zelos let the tears fall from his face, moving his own arms around Lloyd's body tightening the hug.

"Um…Lloyd if…if something happens in the tower…something really bad, will you forgive me…" Lloyd looked up at Zelos studying his face with deep brown eyes.

"Zelos…I don't really understand what your saying…but if something happens that even remotely involves you…I will always forgive you…though…at the moment, I don't see why I would need to" Lloyd moved his hands to Zelos' face wiping away tears with his gloved fingers.

Zelos smiled, typical Lloyd, he'd expected an answer like that, Zelos lent his forehead against Lloyds making sure to commit everything about Lloyd to memory, his beautiful large chocolate brown eyes, his soft rich brown hair, Zelos noted the hints of auburn in it, and wandered for a moment if Lloyd may end up looking a lot more like Kratos later in life.

Zelos breathed in Lloyds scent, a mix of spices and cinnamon with a fresh cool winter morning breeze.

Lloyd had soft lightly tanned skin; he wasn't to buff nor to spindly. He was perfect, everything about Lloyd was perfect, he was an angel. Not the type of Cruxis, he was born an angel and it won't be long now before he gets his wings, Zelos was sure they'd be just as beautiful as the rest of him. Lloyd's voice brought Zelos back to the harsh reality.

"What…?"

"I said was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about" Lloyd grinned, Zelos thought for a moment

"Well….I keep getting this weird image of Kratos beating me to death" they both laughed

"Why would you have an image like that…though I can almost see it happening too" Lloyd was smiling from ear to ear now, Zelos put on his I've-got-so-many-troubles-but-none-of-that-matters-when-I'm-with-you-face.

"Aw. So you like the thought of Kratos killing me, that's not very nice bumpkin-" Zelos faked a sob "I just thought we won't get his blessings is all…"

Lloyd tilted his head confused "what do you mean Zelos?"

"Well beautiful…there's gonna come a time when we have to tell the parents about us, luckily mine are dead so it doesn't apply to me, but we have to tell Dirk and Kratos, right. I just thought Kratos will not be amused to find his only child with another man…" Lloyd thought a moment and shook his head.

"Zelos if I were you I'd be more afraid of Dirk, I know I am… in fact I think it's better if he NEVER finds out" Lloyd face became serious

"Why?"

"Dwarven vow 662# 'no man should ever lay with another' and you should know by now that Dad follows the Dwarven Vows to the letter, If I told him I were gay Martel knows what he'll do" Zelos looked shocked, but didn't say anything else on the matter, he didn't know much about the dwarven vows but if they were all mostly like that one Lloyd must have a very restricted life and it would explain how he turned out as he has.

Lloyd on the other hand simply smiled at Zelos and kissed him on the lips dragging him yet again back to reality

"Come one we should be getting back to the others, but are you sure you're ok Zelos?-" Zelos nodded to Lloyd smiling "good, just don't ever think your gonna die today and I still don't understand what you meant by forgiving you but, y'know just don't be silly anymore" Lloyd bonked Zelos on his head before kissing him again, only this time more passionately, they staid like that a moment before braking apart reluctantly and headed back down to the cave with the others.

-

"Ready guys?" Lloyd asked to the group, everyone nodded and started heading into the teleporter and warping to the tower, Genis was asking Lloyd what he and Zelos had talked about only getting a slap from Raine, Sheena and Colette were still talking quietly to them selves, to Zelos it would seem the girls of the group had an idea to what was going on between Lloyd and himself.

Something shocked Zelos about the group that he'd never noticed before, only moments ago everyone was nervous knowing that they may be walking to they're deaths if they fail to defeat Mithos. But as soon as Lloyd smiled at them, as soon as he spoke up everyone was just…different, Zelos couldn't put any other word to it. Any thoughts of doubt in their hearts were gone and they followed Lloyd through the teleporter as if it was any other day, as if they were only going there to have a cup of tea with Mithos and relax, it was weird, that Lloyd had this affect on people.

Zelos was the last to go through; he took one final deep breath before stepping into the teleporter and appearing in the tower.

The tower looked the same as it always did, quiet and cold, the group walked toward the teleporter to Derris-Kharlan, they walked slowly expecting an attack, but none came, they stopped at the base of the stairs leading to the eternal sword realising the teleporter wasn't active, Zelos took another deep long breath before speaking up.

"Leave this to me!" he announced jumping up the stairs and turning to the group

"'leave it to you'" Sheena repeated "what are you gonna do?"

Zelos smiled smugly "I figured something like this might happen so I prepared a lil' something the last time we where here" Zelos turned to Lloyd for a second holding his gaze sadly, though Lloyd didn't seem to notice.

"Colette come here for a sec" Zelos ran to the Eternal Sword "um ok…" Colette followed stopping exactly between Zelos and the others, and on the trap.

The look on Zelos face changed dramatically, his laid back smile twisted into an evil smirk and his eyes narrowed, just as the angels appeared. Separating Zelos and Colette from the others, the teleporter opened and Pronyma stepped out "Good work Chosen, now bring her to me"

"Sure thing" Zelos chirped there was a light under Colette feet and she was warped to Pronyma side, the angel s flew up surrounding her.

"Zelos?!" Genis yelled shocked

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sheena asked as she realised what was happening, Zelos closed his eyes smiling wickedly.

"Oh shut up! I'm just putting myself on the winning side" he spat

Lloyd's heart snapped into two, everyone froze. Zelos opened his eyes again.

"What you're trying to do is hopeless and meaningless" he turned and looked up at Colette and Pronyma "what's the big deal anyway, Colette wanted to become a sacrifice, remember?" Lloyd paled everything Zelos had said, everything he did. It all made sense now. He'd even wrapped Lloyd around his little finger. Lloyd's anger boiled over, this was all some sick game.

"Zelos you traitor!" Lloyd accused, but even as he did so, Lloyd felt this pain in his heart.

Zelos looked up at Lloyd, he stepped forward, no sign of remorse was evident in his eyes "it's so funny that you would say that, I mean it's not like you guys trusted me in the first place" he was right, they didn't trust him, not fully anyway, all excepted Lloyd, Pronyma laughed evilly and spoke up

"Betray you, how amusing. Zelos was our spy from the very beginning…isn't that right Zelos?" everything was turning out as Zelos expected, the only one out of the group who still seemed remotely like he trusted Zelos was Lloyd "is that true?"

Zelos was now determent to get Lloyd to hate him, to get Lloyd to kill him. He smirked again "' I side with the strongest' it was a simple matter of weighing the Renegades, Cruxis and all of you" Zelos said smugly he kept his gaze on Lloyd.

"You were leaking information to the Renegades too, I can't believe you" Sheena was red with anger now, as was most of the group "you were always a pervert but I never doubted that you where a good person when it came down to it!"

"Why, thank you, my sweet, voluptuous hunny …but in the end I choose this side" Zelos tuned away, he couldn't stand the look on Lloyds face any more. "'cause Mithos promised to release me from my fate as a Chosen of Mana…"

It was Regal turn to speak up now but by this time Zelos didn't care what they had to say. It didn't matter anymore, he just wanted to die.

"…It's because of that title that my life has been a total joke, I can't stand it, I can't wait for Seles to become the Chosen instead" Zelos had thought he was doing good job, getting everyone was hating him now, but Lloyd was still so persistent, it was making Zelos' heart ache with regret but he forced him self to look back at Lloyd "your lying, I still lo- I still trust you, you hear me!, you're the one who told me I could trust you!!" Lloyd was on the brink of tears. Zelos turned back quickly, hiding his own watery eyes.

"What are you stupid?!" Zelos snapped at Lloyd "lady Pronyma hurry and take Colette" Pronyma did so, Colette screamed for Lloyd but soon disappeared.

Zelos took another deep breath and turned walking back to Lloyd and the others

"So…this is how it ends" he said casually pulling out his sword

"Why Zelos…why are you doing this, you where my- you were our friend!" Lloyd yelled. he was clearly shaking as he pulled out his own swords knowing that there was no way out of it.

"Friend…huh?" Zelos cyan blue eyes saddened as they locked with Lloyds deep brown ones "I never did get you guys to trust me though…"_even if you did love me Lloyd, you still couldn't trust me _

"..That…was" Lloyd looked down

"Don't feel bad about it …I mean; I did deceive you after all" Zelos smiled softly like they where having a casual conversation.

Lloyd looked up again, a small glint of hope in his eyes "There's got to be some explanation for all this Zelos, t-this has got to be another one of you jokes, right?"

"Ha-ha! I donno what to tell ya, I'm just a weak lazy bum…" Zelos moved his hand to his Cruxis Crystal, it started glowing and Zelos was soon surrounded by and orange light "All I want is a nice easy life, that's it! Nothing more, nothing less" in another flash bright beautiful wings appeared on his back.

Zelos stood there looking almost unearthly, his wings flapped aimlessly behind him, and his expression was one that none of the others had seen before.

They all stood there completely dumbstruck at the sight. Lloyd was the first to move, his anger taking the best of him, his breathing was ragged and choppy, he clutched his swords tightly, and tears filled his eyes.

He ran at Zelos, Zelos was ready and blocked the oncoming attack, Lloyd swiped again and again Zelos blocked all the attacks but the last, he failed to see. And he only really realised that he got hit by the blood spraying from his stomach, Zelos jumped away, landing with grace, he started chanting fast, deciding it would be better if it was a one on one duel with Lloyd, the others were getting ready to attack.

Zelos cast a spell that know one saw coming, he set up am invisible wall stopping their charge; knocking them all back down the starts.

Lloyd looked around; everyone was on their knees after getting throne back from the impact. He then turned back to Zelos.

"Now it's just you and me beautiful…" Zelos said casually

"Don't call me that!" Lloyd yelled "you have no right to call me that anymore Zelos"

Zelos looked at Lloyd intently and grinned again "you really hate me now don't you?"

"…no" Zelos' eye's widened, he was sure Lloyd would hate him for what he was doing "no?" Lloyd nodded

"I…can't hate you Zelos…I love you, I really do. I know now that this was what you where talking about before, and I stand by my answer, Zelos I forgive you" Zelos was dumbstruck for a moment, he shook his head and regained his composure, smirking.

"Forgive me huh? Man, you really are a softy Lloyd" Zelos looked down at his stomach it wasn't bleeding as bad as he thought; it wasn't enough to kill him.

"y'know Lloyd, I'm really not worth your time, I don't see why you bothered to love me like you do…you may forgive me but I cant forgive myself" Zelos charged at Lloyd taking him by surprise, they locked swords.

"Damn it, Zelos why are you fighting me?"

"Because I want you to kill me!" Zelos yelled at Lloyd. He knocked one of Lloyds swords out of his hands, Zelos went to attack again but Lloyd was faster slashing at Zelos a second time, this time across the chest not too deep to kill but Zelos was loosing a steady supply of blood.

"Good Lloyd" Zelos smirked again.

"No! Zelos I don't want to kill you! Why do you want to die!" Lloyd was crying fully now he threw his remaining sword on the ground "this is all too much, did you hand over Colette in the hope I'd kill you?"

Zelos fell and sat on the ground, his vision going blurry from blood loss

"Y'know Lloyd, Kratos taught you well you don't hit deep but you hit well enough to draw lots of blood…finish it Lloyd, please" Lloyd shook his head, and walked to Zelos, wrapping him in a hug "no…don't make me do this…help me got Colette back…but don't make me kill you please"

"Lloyd I was never meant to be born…it was the last thing my mother said to me before she died I don't deserve to live, and I don't deserver your love…I'm sorry"

Zelos fell into Lloyd chest the wall that was blocking the others disappeared Raine was the first to get to the two.

"Professor! Please heal him!" Lloyd looked up at her, tears rolling down his face; Raine stood there a moment unsure of what to do "Professor!" Lloyd yelled again, Raine hesitated then bend down to heal Zelos, she made a chant under her breath and a pale green light enveloped Zelos.

She didn't heal him completely, but enough so he could stand on his own.

Zelos opened his eyes, he felt a warm body holding him, and he felt refreshed, which he did not like in he least, he was sure he should be dead or dieing.

Zelos pushed at the body to get a view of who was holding him, blue eyes met brown.

"Zelos…" Lloyd was still crying. Zelos looked around at the rest of the group, their expressions varied from anger and hatred, to confusion and remorse.

"What…why did you heal me!?" Zelos jumped up "this wasn't meant to happen!"

Zelos ran, well limped to the teleporter and before anyone could stop him he disappeared, leaving the others scratching their heads.

-

"Ah, damn why'd they heal me…" Zelos limped through Welgaia; he'd re-opened his wounds while running from the group. Right now, he thought, Kratos would be helping them out of the traps so now was the best time to get the Aionis. Zelos limped to the store room and he gave his name and rank to the angel there, he then told it to retrieve the Aionis, and that it was not to tell anyone that he'd been there.

Zelos walked back out to the city and propped him self down agenised the wall, looking at the small purple stone in his hand "man I sure hope this stuff works…" he muttered stuffing it back in his pocket. His vision blurred as his pink coat and white jeans started to change into red, his blood. The gashes on his chest and stomach opened even more when ever he moved he could feel his skin tearing. "ugh, man I over did it…Lloyd I'm sorry, I'm really…so-rry" everything went black…

-

"…I'm I to save everyone today…" that voice. Everything was dark but that voice, though faint, brought him back into the light. Zelos felt himself heal, his wounds close, mana being restored. There was warmth; someone was holding his head against their chest, pouring their mana into him. "You will feel better in a moment Zelos, do not struggle" he hadn't noticed he'd been moving. The darkness around him disappeared into light, the light of Welgaia. He could hear magi-tech machines buzz and the low humming from someone's throat.

Zelos opened his eyes to see purple, moving his head a little he could see, and feel auburn hair brushing against his face "Kratos?" the older man looked down at zelos, his eyes were looked tired and sad.

"what...did you-" "mana transfusion" Kratos but in, he helped zelos to his feet making sure he was steady before letting stand on his own.

"Thanks Kratos, but shouldn't you be-" "Lloyds friends are already on their way to hep him, don't worry Zelos everything on my end is fine" Kratos smiled ever so slightly.

Zelos got the Aionis from his pocket and handed it to Kratos, who took it was a nod.

"Our plan was a success then, come we should go help Lloyd" Kratos turned abruptly to walk away, not being one to waist time.

"I…don't think Lloyd would want my help Kratos, I'll sit this one out" Kratos turned back to Zelos, studying him "and truly throw anything form of relationship with Lloyd away…" zelos eyes widened "how did you…" of cause, Kratos knew everything, Zelos didn't know how his did it, but Kratos could easily tell what was going on, Kratos stepped closer to Zelos.

"I know you and Lloyd are in love, and right now he needs you more than you know, and when…when I'm gone, I need you to be with him, to comfort him" Kratos got closer, and then did something very un-Kratos-like, he hugged Zelos

"I'm trusting you to do this for me Zelos…do not throw away your love"_ trust…._

Kratos held Zelos there, it took him a while to realise that Kratos was waiting for a reply "...oh, okay" he felt Kratos smile and move away.

Kratos stepped away and coughed to rid him self of embarrassment

"I apologise" his cheeks where red, a sight rely seen "I did not mean to invade your space"

"what are you talking about Kratos, a hug is a good thing, man we need to work on your people skills, how can you hope to be a father when you act like that" Zelos flashed Kratos a smile, the seraphim wasn't impressed "I see you personality is back on form, I don't understand what my son sees in you. Anyway enough of this, we should got moving" Zelos nodded still smiling Kratos waved his hand and teleported them both to the seen chamber.

* * *

_yay, krtaos seems ooc to i tried making him more like well him, but i wanted a moment with kratos an zelos, i did originally have kratos kiss zelos on the cheek but its not a Kratos x zeos fic, but i did try to hint at it...._

_reviews are loved  
_


	3. the Truth

Lloyd was panting heavily, his sweet dripped off the end of his nose and chin, fighting Pronyma had worn them all out but to have Fight Yggdrasil on top of that was taking its toll on the group. Hearing Sheena call his name Lloyd looked up in time to see the mana blast flying toward him. He blocked it and jumped back distancing himself from Yggdrasil.

_Damn it I've got to clear my head_ Lloyd gripped his swords tightly, Sheena had started summoning while he watched Yggdrasil, making sure the Angel didn't try to stop her, luckily Regal and Preasea were both doing the same thing, Preasea position her self between Yggdrasil and Sheena while Regal circled every now and then he'd get a kick in from different directions.

Lloyd felt a green light envelope him, soothing him. Grinning he looked over at Raine who was the other side of the room with Genis who was casting a spell, Yggdrasil noticed this too and went for Genis, Genis was to far along in casting that he couldn't stop, Raine nor any of the others were close enough to help the boy, Lloyd had to think fast he shot a demon fang at Yggdrasil and followed it reaching Yggdrasil just after it hit, he slashed with his swords cutting The blonde on the shoulder and back. Lloyd jumped up and positioned himself between Yggdrasil and Genis.

Yggdrasil looked up at Lloyd and straitened himself, flapping his wings behind him; he smirked at Lloyd, who charged at the blonde.

Lloyd slashed and cut at Yggdrasil but none of his hits got in, Yggdrasil had a barrier up. Lloyd Jumped away panting, he eyed Yggdrasil wearily _'there's got to be a weak spot one that he hasn't noticed' _Lloyd attacked again, this time noticing Yggdrasil leaning more to his right protecting his cut shoulder, Lloyd grinned and aimed lower and more to the left of Yggdrasil. He could hear Sheena from the other side of the room and Genis behind him finish there chants.

"I call upon hammer of godly thunder. I Summon thee…"

"I call the powers from the land of the Dead…"

Lloyd cut at Yggdrasil, the barrier went down Just in time.

"Volt!"

"Indignation!"

Lighting fell from all over hitting Yggdrasil almost knocking him to the floor, Volt shot Lightning at the blonde before disappearing, everyone shielded their eyes from the light, when the area cleared there was rubble all over, and the ground was scorched.

Yggdrasil was kneeling in the centre of the blackened area clutching his stomach. Everybody was silent unsure of whether they had won or not. Yggdrasil turned to look at Lloyd, he smiled as the machine in the centre of the room buzzed to life, the mana transfer complete "…you fight just like your father…if only you were raised in Cruxis you would have made a fine Seraphim for sure Lloyd" Lloyd's heart stopped and he backed away from Yggdrasil the grip on his swords tightened as he shook his head.

"I would…never agree with your ideals!" Yggdrasil merely smiled and limped to the machine seemingly forgetting that the others where there. The machine opened and Colette opened here eyes. Everyone tensed wanting to help her but not wanting to see if it was really her or not.

"Dear Sister, You've finally come back to me!" Collette get out of the machine, not as clumsy as she should have. she looked around and then at Yggdrasil.

"No, Colette …it can't be true…" Lloyd managed to choke out.

Colette looked over at Lloyd sadly then back at Yggdrasil eyeing him wearily.

"Mithos…what have done?" her voice was more mature and beautiful. It seemed like Colette was truly gone.

"Martel? Oh, you mean my body; I hastened my growth to have an appearance befitting the leader of Cruxis, wait just a moment...I'll switch back to my old form"

In a flash Yggdrasil changed into is younger form, Mithos. His eyes changed from sea green to deep blue and his hair got shorter and more blonde.

"No Mithos. Not that, I've been watching all this time, unable to move, unable to do anything. I've watched all those foolish things you've done, Have you forgotten everything? We stopped the Ancient war, because we dreamed of a world where; humans, elves and those in between could live in harmony."

Mithos' confusion was clearly evident in his face

"What are you saying? This after all trouble to I went through to get a new body for you, oh, but I see, you don't like that one do you?" Mithos smiled Martel shook her head,

"Mithos please, listen to me…what you have done is wrong, it's not what we strived for."

"Wrong, are you rejecting me?"

"No, I want you to remember, please stop this, and become your old self again" Mithos' face started to twist into anger

"Martel Even you reject me….no, Martel would never say something like that….ahahahah ahahahaha ahaha…I won't allow that you hear me!"

Mithos shot mana blasts into the ceiling, the ground started to shake and pillars fell around him.

Lloyd had to hold on to the wall to keep him self standing

"Lloyd are you all right?" Lloyd looked up toward the plat form above them to see Zelos and Kratos, the two jumped down, Kratos helped Lloyd stand up while Zelos ran to Colette and placed an object over her Cruxis crystal. He pushed her out of the way just in time before a pillar fell on her.

"What are you doing?!" Mithos spat, he fired another mana blast this time at Zelos luckily he dodged it "I thought you wanted me to set free from your fate as a chosen?!"

Zelos turned to Mithos and smirked at the blonde

"Oh, y'know what, I changed my mind, that won't matter after we beat the snot out'a you anyways" Zelos looked past Mithos to Lloyd "ya okay Lloyd?" Lloyd smiled and moved away from Kratos.

"Zelos…I knew you'd come back to us! Kratos are you gonna fight to?" Kratos nodded and half smiled "I'm full of regret that I could not stop Mithos, so I will fight along side you and stop him once and for all" Lloyd beamed and looked back at Zelos

"Lloyd I'm sorry bout what all I did, but it was the only way a could get the Aionis" Zelos motioned to Kratos, who handed Lloyd the small stone

"If you refine that with dwarven arts, even a human can wield the Eternal sword…"

Both Kratos and Zelos looked rather pleased with them selves

"Are…you both say you did all that to get this?!"

"Their right Lloyd" Raine spoke up "Kratos saved us from those imposable traps while Zelos got that stone" the whole group smiled at Lloyd, who in himself was slightly peeved to be left out of the loop but happy all the same

"I could not get the Aionis myself so I had to have Zelos get it for me, it is…my fault that he had to deceive you" Kratos looked down, ashamed

"Yeah…I held you guys back along time, to help Kratos, I'm sorry to" Zelos also looked down "but we figured we'd have to at least do something like this to make up for it, right Kratos?" the older man looked up and nodded

Lloyd's smile disappeared and he looked over a Mithos, who was swamped by this whole turn of events

"If you guys really want to make it up to us hurry up and fight!" both Kratos and Zelos drew their swords, hearing the sound of metal on leather Mithos snapped out of his stupor "Damn you all! Give me back my sister!"

"Goodbye Mithos…this is my final wish; please return this twisted world back to its original form" the stone on Colette's Cruxis crystal started to glow

"No Martel don't go!" Mithos started crying

"…if things where going to end up like this…perhaps the elves should never have left Derris-Kharlan, if the hadn't people like us would never had been born" Colette's body started to glow, mana flowed out to the great seed slowly once it was gone Colette fell onto the floor.

Everyone looked up and watched the mana collect in the seed with awe.

Mithos looked defeated; he started to shake the tears rolled down his face

"So…so that was it" Mithos' face twisted into a mad smile "ahahahaha…" he walked closer to the great seed his smile growing larger "Martel, you just wanted to leave this filthy world, and return to Derris-Kharlan, yes of course, that world is the home land of all elven blood"

Everyone looked at on another, confused at Mithos' logic. Genis walked closer to Mithos to check if he was ok "Mithos?"

"Yes Dearest sister, lets forget these filthy creatures and return home together…to Derris-Kharlan" Mithos raised his arms using his mana to lift the great seed, Genis backed away from the blonde

"Guys we have to stop him!" Colette shouted, no one had noticed she'd gotten up "Martel is calling to me; Martel wants us to stop him!" Mithos turned his head slightly to look at Colette and huffed

"Shut up! Martel would never say something like that, you miserable failure!"

Colette started pleading with Mithos "she did say it! She was crying! She said; please don't make everyone suffer any longer!" Mithos ignored her and continued to lift the great seed to derris Kharlan.

Nobody seemed to know what to do, they all just froze

Kratos was the first to come back to his senses he pulled at Lloyd shoulder to get the boys attention.

"Lloyd do you understand what's going on, Mithos will take the seed to derris-Kharlan and this world will wither and die from mana deprivation, we can't loose the seed and betray everyone's hope, if you truly desirer the revival of this world then-" "I know! We have to stop him with everything we've got! C'mon guys!" Lloyd got in his fighting pose, and everyone sprung to life getting into a fighting formation behind Lloyd.

"I want let you interfere" Mithos turned and closed his eyes, in a flash he turned back into Yggdrasil "I will kill you all!" Mithos charged at Lloyd who dived out of his way, Kratos and Zelos both took this chance to move in, swords drawn

"Hell Fire!" Kratos jumped up and with a twist of his sword he short fireballs at Mithos, the blonde was momentarily paralyzed by the blast.

"Sonic thrust!" Zelos stabbed into Mithos with incredible force before darting back to where he was, Lloyd moved in soon after running past the blonde cutting as he went, he did this twice before stopping next to Zelos.

"Aargh! Why can't you accept the ideal world that I have envisioned?" Mithos spat out some blood.

"How can your world be ideal when you've killed countless innocent people?!" Lloyd barked back. Mithos wiped his mouth clean of blood,

"Human! Don't tell me what's right and wrong!" Mithos flew at Lloyd a second time this time though Lloyd wasn't fast enough to move out the way and he got hit in the gut and thrown into the nearby wall, the others quickly retaliated, Genis cast stalagmite throwing Mithos into the air, and before the blonde could regain his balance, Sheena had jumped up and cast serpent seal which sent Mithos hurtling back to the floor, the impact made a small creator where he landed.

Zelos ran to help Lloyd, the brunet's wounds weren't as bad as he though but he pulled out a lemon Gel anyway, Zelos lifted the back of Lloyds red jacket, his back was very badly bruised "don't worry bud I'll sort ya out" Zelos carefully rubbed the lemon Gel over the wound, Lloyd flinched, the relaxed into Zelos hand the red heads touch was soft and caring "t-thanks Zelos"

they could see they fight going on from where they were sat, at that moment Kratos and Regal were double teaming Mithos, going all out on the blonde, Sheena and Preasea were standing back waiting for their turn Genis was getting ready to cast a spell while Raine was healing any and all wounds of the group, she looked over at Zelos and Lloyd quickly to check if they were alright, after getting a nod from Zelos she turned her attention back to the fight.

"Heh, seems like the others are doing a good job…" Lloyd muttered feeling slightly proud of the group, but only slightly he was to busy worrying about the pain on his back and stomach to think about anything else. "man…Mithos sure does pack a punch doesn't he" Zelos Laughed at the comment "yeah, you should see the wall he throw you into, its all cracked and shattered" Lloyd tried to turn round but Zelos stopped him "Hey! I didn't mean now! Your gonna cause your self more damage!" they both went silent for a moment Lloyd watching the fight while Zelos healed him.

"Zelos…" Lloyd muttered

"Yeah, Lloyd?" Zelos replied not looking up from what he was doing.

"…I really do forgive you….I'm…not mad at you for what you did back there" Zelos pulled down Lloyd jacket and moved to look at Lloyd.

"Why o you say that…?"

"Because…I feel like I should be mad, but I can't. You asked me to kill you, and almost ruined our relationship, if it wasn't because you had to get the Aionis, I would probable never be able to forgive you" Lloyd started to cry "but I need to know, you said you wanted to die…do you still want that?" Lloyd looked down away from Zelos, tears rolling down his face, Zelos looked shocked for a moment, but his futures softened after a moment.

"No Lloyd…I don't want to die…not any more always"

"h-huh what do you mean Zelos?" Lloyd choked out

"Lloyd, don't make me say something cliché…." Zelos sighed "I don't want to die as long as you're with me, you my reason to live…" Zelos laughed whole heartedly "heh in fact I think your most people reason to live" Zelos smiled softly and lifted Lloyd face wiping away a few tears "I love you Lloyd, I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." Zelos drew closer to Lloyd, brushing his lips against Lloyds in a feather light kiss. Lloyd shuddered and leaned closer to the Chosen. His Chosen.

They where interrupted by a loud explosion, Genis had just cast Earth bite while Kratos had cast Judgment on Mithos.

Zelos and Lloyd looked at one another for a second longer, before jumping up to join in with the fighting.

They both ran at the injured Mithos swords drawn

"Ready Lloyd?" Zelos called Lloyd nodded and both ran full speed at Mithos,

"Cross Thrust!!" Both Zelos and Lloyd seemed like bullets and the thrust their way through Mithos almost tearing him in two with the force of the attack.

Everything seemed to slow down, everybody stood silently still, panting heavily

"How, I cannot loose …?" Mithos coughed up some blood; he looked up at Kratos, Zelos and Lloyd regarding the three swordsmen with scorn, Two Traitors, and an Enemy, an Enemy with great power and potential…yes, Much potential indeed.

Mithos looked over at the great seed.

"…I'm going home; I'm going home with my sister"

Mithos disappeared into his Cruxis Crystal with a flash, Genis ran over and picked up the small stone, ready to destroy it completely, but something inside him made the boy put the Stone in his pocket without anyone noticing.

Lloyd breathed a sign of relief "it's finally over" Everybody seemed to sigh with relief, everyone but Kratos

"I'm sorry Lloyd but its not" He walked over to his son and paced a hand on his shoulder "the great seed has not yet germinated, and the world is still split in two, you have to release Origin and gain the power of the Eternal Sword; you must defeat me"

Kratos stepped away from Lloyd and went to leave,

"Do you really think I'm going to go along with that, I can't kill you! You my fa-" Lloyd stopped him self from finishing, Kratos did not look back at Lloyd, he merely closed his eyes and continued walking,

"I will be waiting for you in the deepest part of Torent Forest where Origin sleeps" with that Kratos left.

The group was silent, Lloyd looked like he was about to cry, nobody moved they just hung their heads him remorse as if Kratos was already dead.

"Well…" Lloyd straitened himself and wiped his eyes with the back of his had,

"We better get going then and get this over with" Lloyd walked to the door

"Wait Lloyd, you can't just rush into it…let rest a bit in the elf village, we're all tired anyways. And you can't fight Kratos if you're injured anyway" Lloyd remembered his stomach, it wasn't fully healed.

"Zelos is right Lloyd…let us all rest, need it as well as deserve it. But we do understand you need to get this over and done with" Regal agreed with Zelos, saying what they where all thinking. Lloyd huffed and went to walk out the room "ah alright" Lloyd faked smiled while the rest of the group followed him out of the tower.

…_none of you can understand how much this hurts me….I can't kill Kratos, not now I know he's my…Dad._

_

* * *

_

**woot! thnk the next chapter might be a lemon, but i'm still not sure, i'll just see how it turns out, but please dont get your hopes to high, i dont want to disapoint anyone if its not.**

**please review!  
**


	4. Falling Stars

Lloyd was laying on his bed in Himedall the events at the tower still fresh in his mind, how everyone worked together as a unit made Lloyd feel proud,

How Zelos and Kratos showed up to help made Lloyd smile with joy,

And the moment he and Zelos shared together, despite how improper it was at the time, with the battle and all, but that kiss still made his stomach twist with butterflies.

Lloyd's thoughts turned to the upcoming battle with Kratos. He sighed and rolled over onto his side.

"…how am I supposed to fight Kratos? Besides every time we battled before he was holding back, if he holds back this time…I won't forgive him" Lloyd sighed again

"But still…I can't kill him…not now I know he's my real dad, heh, guess this is why he didn't tell me to begin with"

Lloyd sat up and looked up out the window, the night sky was clear and a falling star shot through the sky, Lloyd smiled weakly wandering if Kratos had seen that star too Lloyd shook his head and went to the window and opened it. The night air was fresh and cool, almost relaxing.

"Kratos…you knew it would end up like this, didn't you?" Lloyd spoke loudly in the vain hope that some where in the forest Kratos could hear him.

"It's not fair… I wish it didn't have to end this way, I wish you could…" Lloyd stopped himself and thought "I wish you could have been my father…" Lloyd whispered, Lloyd went silent and for a moment everything seemed to stop, the wind, the river, everything was peacefully still.

A voice seemed to be carried on the air, the was no gust yet Lloyd felt like the air had rushed past his face, like a hand stroking his cheek

_I'm sorry I didn't want hurt you…my son…I'm so sorry. _

Though Lloyd he'd heard the voice and strained to hear it again but there was nothing, still Lloyd felt the voice being etched into his head, soft and hypnotic, yet strong and deep, Kratos' voice.

But as fast as it had come, all sense of stillness stopped and the river could be heard again, the wind blow through the trees as the danced.

Lloyd took a breath, he was sure that the voice hadn't been his imagination, he yawned "I should get some sleep, doubt I'll get any though" Lloyd closed the window

"So I'll leave then?" Lloyd spun round, ready to grab his swords, but he stopped, there, sitting on his bed was Zelos, Lloyd sighed

"Ah, it's just you Zelos, something up?" Zelos' eyes expanded like a puppy and he looked as though he was going to cry.

"What do you mean 'it's just me' I'm your boyfriend shouldn't you be more happy to see my beautiful face" Zelos grinned "and nothing's up, just came to see how your doing, everyone's been worried about you, me especially" Lloyd laughed and walked toward Zelos.

"Heh, well thanks for worrying, but I'm fine" Zelos raised a brow as Lloyd leaned over the red head sitting on his lap

"Fine?" Zelos repeated closing his arms around Lloyds waist, Lloyd sighed

"Well…yeah, as fine as I'm gonna be before tomorrow anyways…" Lloyd trailed off looking away from Zelos who shut up, understanding.

They sat there a moment, Lloyd aimlessly curling a lock of Zelos between his fingers, while Zelos stroked his hands up and down Lloyds back before resting them on his butt.

Lloyd cleared his throat "hay Zelos how long where you sat here before you said anything?" he asked still not looking at him, Zelos shrugged

"Not long, I watched you looking out of the window a little bit; you seemed really out of it" this time Lloyd looked at Zelos, his deep brown eyes portraying some sort of emotion that Zelos had never seen before, it was hard to describe.

"Zelos…could you hear voice….I could hear Kra-" Lloyd stopped; he didn't want to seem silly in front of Zelos.

Zelos tilted his head "no I didn't hear a thing…" he had, it was faint and he couldn't understand it, but he had heard Kratos' voice, he knew it was just for Lloyd so he kept his mouth shut. Lloyd looked dismayed and turned his head away from Zelos again.

Another bout of silence filled the room; Zelos moved his hand to Lloyd's chin, Gently Moving his face so Lloyd was looking at him.

"All this….its really taking its toll on you huh?" Zelos' voice was different, it wasn't laid back or flirty, it was completely different; it was deep, soulful and soft.

Lloyd nodded, his own voice failing him tears filling his eyes.

Zelos moved ever so slowly toward Lloyd, gently caressing Lloyd cheek.

"It's ok to cry Lloyd…I'm here" Zelos' voice was barely a whisper, their faces inches apart now. Lloyd let a single tear make it way down his face.

Zelos closed the gap, pressing his lips to Lloyds softly. He moved his lips to Lloyds cheek kissing away the tear, he moved his kisses back to Lloyds lips still keeping them soft but they were more passionate and hungry.

Before he knew it Lloyd was lying on the Bed with Zelos on top of him, still kissing him and now unbuttoning his jacket.

Zelos stopped looking at Lloyd, his eyes asking to continue; Lloyd replied by kissing him eagerly, it was clear Lloyd didn't know much of what he was doing.

Zelos slipped Lloyd's suspenders down arms slowly.

"Lloyd…" he muttered into the younger mans neck "are you sure you want this, we can stop anytime... just tell me alright…" Lloyd kissed Zelos softly and laughed ever so lightly, almost like a school girl "we may never get another chance, least not soon anyway, and I…need you Zelos, tonight. I need you with me" Zelos nodded and

Before he knew it Lloyd was topless, Zelos had some skill to say the least, and Lloyd didn't even have to move to remove his Jacket even his gloves were off.

"Ok…if I go too fast or I hurt you just say the word, this is for you and I don't want you think you have to keep going on account to me. Relax"

It was Lloyds turn to nod, but not wanting to be completely useless he set about undoing Zelos' coat toggles, he then moved to remove his gloves while Zelos worked on Lloyd's belts and jeans. Normally Zelos would rush through this sort of thing, but Lloyd was special and he wanted to take his time, even if his throbbing length begged for freedom Zelos was determent that he'll put Lloyd first.

Soon they were both completely naked, Lloyd was breathing heavily as he looked at Zelos up and down, Zelos did the same to Lloyd admiring his beautiful body, he memorised every inch of Lloyds body committing it to memory, Zelos kissed Lloyd passionately and was granted entrance into Lloyds mouth they met and fought for dominance, their hips collided and rubbed together, Lloyd moaned digging his nails into Zelos' back, nearly braking his skin.

Using his own legs Zelos parted Lloyds wide enough and lifted them to grant him entrance. He moved down and licked the end of Lloyd's hard length Lloyd moaned Zelos smiled and took most of Lloyd in his mouth surprised at how big he was, Lloyd gripped Zelos' hair and arched his back moaning Zelos licked and sucked for a minuet longer. Lloyd was close to his climax Zelos could feel it and not wanting it to end to quickly he removed his mouth from Lloyd's length lapping up so pre-cum before moving up to his ear. His breath was hot made Lloyd moan again. Zelos positioned him self over Lloyds entrance.

"L-Lloyd..." he panted trying to get his words out "this…may hurt a bit mm'k?" Lloyd could hardly get his words out "j-just…do it!" Zelos being so gentle it was driving him mad, Zelos moved in, slowly pushing in giving Lloyd time to adjust, Lloyd squirmed under nether him wanting more "d-don't…be to gent-gentle!" he ordered Zelos seemed shocked for a moment, he was half way in already but gave Lloyd what he wanted with a wickedly sexy smile he thrust his way in, Lloyd moaned in pleaser and pain, Zelos thrust again and again getting faster and deeper with each thrust until he reached Lloyds sweet spot. Lloyd nearly screamed with pleaser, Zelos trust again harder this time hitting Lloyds sweet spot again.

Zelos thrust one final time and this time Lloyd did scream "ZELOS!" he released his seed on Zelos stomach Zelos Thrust a few more times, more gentle now before releasing his own seed in Lloyd, he moaned lifted him self out of Lloyd tiredly.

Zelos held Lloyd in his arms who was still shaking and panting from his climax

"Zelos…that was…amazing, thank you" Lloyd whispered snuggling his head into Zelos' neck

"Heh…no need to thank Lloyd…Just pray the others didn't hear us" Lloyd laughed. Tiredly; Zelos reached over and grabbed the quilt that had been discarded onto the floor and covered them both with it.

"I love you Lloyd" he smiled

"I love you too Zelos…" with that they both fell into a deep sleep holding each other with smiles on their faces.

---

Somewhere deep in Torent forest Kratos sat by the Origin Seal looking up at the sky,

There was a small meteor shower taking place, he watched with a faint smile on his face.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing…Anna, my love, I don't want to hurt our son by forcing to kill me, but it's the only way to atone for my sins, I'm sorry Lloyd"

* * *

**its a lemon yay! man his was a bugger to write, its my first lemon so tell me what you think please, **

**and theres nothing like a little angst Kratos at the end this Chapter to roll in Christmas. hope you all aheva good one :D**

**Kratos can have telepithy if he wants to! he can speak with his mind and kill you with a thought! MIND BULLETS!  
**


	5. the Next Morning

i want to thank Kaoru Koganei who has reviewed every chapter of this story !

kratos: vexia does not own the rights to tles of symphonia

* * *

Lloyd woke up early that morning, feeling revitalised, like he'd slept a full night through, yet it could only have been 3 or 4 hours.

Sitting up he realised that his lower half was some what achy, and memories of the night before made Lloyd blush madly, he looked over at the lump on other side of the bed.

Zelos was breathing softly the blanket rising up and down gently.

Lloyd smiled and laid back down, leaning over his lover playing with some of Zelos' beautiful red locks, curling it round his fingers.

After ten minuets or so Zelos' eyes fluttered open, his waking was different than Lloyds, he looked groggy, his eyes half open, and he yawned long and hard before looking up at Lloyd, who was giggling to him self, Zelos smiled.

"Morning Hunny, my, your looking so beautiful today" Lloyds smile got bigger as he lent of and kissed Zelos, it was sloppy, an sheepish.

Lloyd pulled back and sighed "ah…thanks again for last night."

Zelos turned to look into Lloyd deep brown eyes; he reached out to caress Lloyd's cheek lovingly "didn't I say that there was no need to say thanks about last night. I love you, and it was the only way I felt I could tell you with out words" Lloyd shook his head lightly his hair bobbing from side to side as he did.

"No…it was more than that, Zelos I love you too, with all my heart. I … needed last night it helped wash away all my troubles, I had thought I'd wake up today dreading the fight with Kratos, but thanks to you, I feel as though I could do anything, long as your with me Zelos, I can win today, I can save Kratos and the world."

Lloyd lent closer to his lover, their lips barely inches apart.

"As long as you're with me…" at the perfect moment Lloyd closed that gap. He brushed his lips to Zelos' lightly making the older man shudder. Slowly Lloyd moved even closer, deepening the kiss pressing his entire body against the Chosen's.

The kiss slowly turned passionate, savage. Low moans escaped both lovers as their tongues dance erotically together in a fierce struggle for dominance,

Sadly oxygen is needed to survive and they were forced to pull a part, Lloyd and Zelos gazed at one another lovingly, their eyes misted over with lust.

Lloyd shifted his weight so he was now completely on top of his lover, he ran his fingers through Zelos' hair. While Zelos moved his handed down Lloyds body gently caressing his cream skin, Lloyd felt like soft silk under Zelos' seeking hands.

They both moved closer for a second kiss, nether one was sure who'd moved first and nether cared.

"Lloyd? Are you awake?" Colette's innocent voice called through the door, the duo jumped, frozen in their position any thought of their previous activity's out the window.

Lloyd was the first to move, reluctantly getting off Zelos "uh…yeah…yeah I'm up. I was just gonna have a shower, uh don't come in Colette I'm not dressed!" he called back through the door, all was silent, they could hear Colette shift uncomfortably from the other side of the door.

"Oh, ok then I was just checking and uh see you at breakfast Genis is making pancakes…" the sound of Colette's Voice faded and her footsteps could be heard going down the corridor of the inn, followed by a loud thud, smashing and a 'sorry'.

Silence filled the room Lloyd and Zelos glancing at one another,

"Well…I should leave" Zelos jumped out of the bed and turned to the door,

"Don't forget your clothes…" Lloyd muttered dryly looking in the direction of the scattered garments.

"Ah, now Lloyd do you think I'm the type to skip around naked, not that anyone could resisted this beautiful bod" Zelos put his hands on his hips facing Lloyd in all his glory, Lloyd laughed softly.

"Didn't stop you at the hot spring, man, I thought Sheena had killed you" they both laughed at the memory, Lloyd sighed contently

"Well I better get that shower" Lloyd strolled over to Zelos, kissing the older man gently on the lips before gliding past him to the adjoining bathroom. Zelos Stood there a moment taking in the feeling he got in his stomach after Lloyd left, before picking up his clothes and throwing them on, Zelos heard the shower turn on he grinned letting his mind wander before going to the door…no the window, know doubt the others are wandering where he is, not being in his room and all, yes he'll go out the window and come through the front door making it look like he's just come back from walk around town.

Lloyd opened the door to the bathroom, steam followed him out into his room, Lloyd felt even more refreshed and cool…why was he cool, he'd just had a hot shower, Lloyd looked around noticing the window open, a smile found its way to his face.

Lloyd hastily got dressed and made the bed he made one last check around to room, making sure that if anyone else came in, there would be no sign of the activities that took place there, before going out for breakfast.

Lloyd walked through the inn, trying to ignore the sorry looks the elves where giving him, he was stopped a few times too, some of the elves wanted to give stuff for the fight ahead like apple gels and the like, one elf woman even gave him a hug taking Lloyd off guard what was even more strange was that the elf was crying, crying for him, how was it that this elf, one that he'd never met would cry for him when Lloyd couldn't even shed one tear for what was going to take place.

When Lloyd finally got to the canteen of sorts he was a little shaken up, and confused, he didn't know where to put him self, before leaving the elf had said;

'I'm sorry for you, but so you know, you father, he's a good man, never forget that a parent always loves their child no matter what happens, even in death. Don't ever forget what he's done for you to get this far'

After that the elf woman had run off crying, Lloyd sat silently at the table the others where at, he didn't notice the plate of pancakes that was pushed toward him, he didn't notice everyone asking him if he was alright, he couldn't get this wrenching feeling out of his gut, it twisted and turned around his body making him shake and feel ill.

Then it hit him;

**He was going to fight Kratos, **

It felt like some one had just slapped him, Lloyd looked down at the table unable to focused on anything,

Then realisation hit him a second time;

**He had to kill Kratos.**

That's when he felt like he'd been punched in the gut, he felt dizzy, he could feel someone put their arm around him, he could hear their voice telling him something but he couldn't think what.

Then it hit him a third time;

**He was going to kill his own Father.**

He saw white then and Lloyd jumped up and ran out the door, out the inn faster than he thought possible, he got to a tree just in time before.

He threw up, before passing out. The last thing Lloyd could remember was someone catching him and someone scream his name.

***

_Lloyd felt like he was floating, he could hear voice's, like a chorus singing in an unknown language, the voice's got clearer for a second, he heard his name before the voice's drifted back into song. _

_Lloyd felt so at peace, he knew he wasn't dead, but he also did want to open his eyes, he didn't want to face the truth, what he must do. _

_The voices faded to a whisper, but one still stuck out above the rest, he recognised it, and he knew it normally sounded cocky, now though it was sweet, tender, and seductive, like a warm gentle breeze caressing him, urging him to wake. _

_Lloyd refused though, it was safe here, here he it have to fight, here he didn't have to kill. But still he felt as though something was missing, he felt naked without this missing piece and he felt as though that sweet seductive voice would lead him to it, to his missing piece, the voice whispered to him, tenderly caressing his skin like hands, hands he'd felt before, like lips, ones that he loved the taste of. _

_He knew he couldn't stay like this, in this state of bliss, so he followed the voice, the song turned into worried voices, uneven and out of tune but still he followed that one voice._

Lloyd reluctantly opened his eyes; the first thing he saw was a small half elf peering at him, big blue eyes looking worried, Genis.

"Guys! Guys! He's awake"

Genis was not the owner of that lovely voice; he felt disappointed and wanted to drift off into his one world again.

More faces lent over him, smiling down at him, that's when Lloyd saw it, red, red hair.

Lloyd sat bolt up right catching the others off guard he reached out like a bullet to Zelos, grabbing the elder man by his hair and pulling him into a hug, that's when Lloyd burst into tears.

Everyone stood there shocked, this was very unlike Lloyd, Zelos tried to move away, failing that he tried getting more comfortable but Lloyd had him in death grip so he couldn't move, so he just settled to trying to calm Lloyd down he wrapped his arms around Lloyds shaking body, rubbing one hand up and down his back in a soothing manner.

Raine turned to the other and motioned for them to leave, by the time everyone else had left and the door to the room was closed Lloyd calmed down some what allowing Zelos to be free, but he didn't move Zelos continued to sooth and hug Lloyd, muttering comforting things to the boy.

Raine watched the two for a time, till Lloyd was completely calmed down, she was amazed that Zelos still didn't move. She coughed to get their attention.

"How are you feeling Lloyd? You gave us all a scare" Raine sat in a chair by the bed still amazed that Zelos wasn't moving infect he'd made him self comfortable

"I feel a lot better, uh professor what actually happened? I don't remember much…"

Lloyd asked leaning into Zelos, he looked as though he was meant to be there.

"You where acting funny at breakfast, like you were ill, you looked extremely pale and didn't touch you food, you didn't even notice us trying to talk to you. You started swaying and Sheena had to put her arm around you to hold you up, then before we knew it. You jumped up and ran off." Lloyd nodded along to Raines explanation

"When we found you, you where leaning by a tree and you threw up, then you fainted…" Raine trailed off, Lloyd looked confused and looked up at Zelos.

"I fainted? D-did someone catch me? …I remember someone's arms around me"

Lloyd turned back to Raine, Zelos visibly stiffened.

"We couldn't get to you in time too catch you, but…" Raine trailed off again

"Kratos" Lloyd and Raine both looked at Zelos,

"he court you just before you hit the ground, he just jumped out of the bushes like he was waiting for it, and with out a word he carried you back to inn, after he put you on the bed he just disappeared out the window, that son of bitch didn't even wait to see if his own son was alright" Lloyds looked shocked a moment before reaching up and slapping Zelos.

"Don't you dare call my dad a son of bitch you asshole!" Lloyd screamed at Zelos anger seething, Lloyd realised what had said and places his hands over his mouth "Zelos I'm sorry" Lloyd reached up and caressed Zelos cheek where he'd hit him. Zelos shook his head lightly "nah its fine, I was in the wrong, I just…I'm sorry Lloyd but I hate him, I cant stand everything he's put you through, what he's still putting you through, he doesn't even wait to see if your alright… Kratos just doesn't deserve a son like you, Lloyd" Lloyd bit his bottom lip unsure of what to say, Zelos was right, but Lloyd was still confuse as to why he'd jumped to defend Kratos, had he excepted him as his father?

Raine coughed again, feeling as though she'd been forgotten "I was meaning to ask you both something" both men looked up at Raine.

"I know this may seem like an awkward question but while fighting Mithos…I thought I'd seen you two kiss…" Raine started blushing lightly, something she almost never did "I wanted to know…is there something going on between the two of you?"

Lloyd and Zelos looked at one another, before both sigh in defeat; they both knew that nothing gets past the professor.

Lloyd was the one to answer "yes…Zelos and I are in love….you don't hate us now right Professor, because we're gay and everything, we know its taboo in the church and the dwarven vows!" Raine shook her head

"Lloyd you don't have to worry I'm fine with it…infect I know many people in homosexual relationships. You can relax, and I won't tell anyone else I promise." Raine smiled and stood up "now I'll leave you two alone for a while, but Zelos I'll advise against staying too long, you don't want any of the others to suspect anything.

Raine left the room quickly to give the lovers some piece.

---

"Well?" Regal asked as Raine closed the door behind her, Raine simply nodded and pulled a small bag of Gald out of her pocket dumping it in Regals hands "you were right" Regal Grinned slyly and winked at her "I'm surprised you didn't catch on Raine, it was easy to spot. Those two ant very good at keeping this a secret, and after what I herd last night" "alright Regal you win, I can't believe I just thought they where close friends" Raine but in blushing, how could she be so naïve.

"Very close friends indeed" Regal muttered dryly before walking away

"Oh shut up..." Raine called after him Regal only laughed.


	6. To Save the Worlds

Lloyd marched up to the gate leading to Torent forest he ignored his friends trying to catch up to him and almost walked right into the village elder.

"I see you've had a burst of determination Lloyd Aurion" the elder spoke calmly and slow.

"Don't call me that! It's not my name!" Lloyd covered his mouth, he didn't want to be called that but he shouldn't have lashed out. Why had it affected him so?

"It's alright, I know how you must feel, and it's hard. No child should ever have to do what you're being put through, but just remember Kratos is your Father, he loves you and would never want to put you in harms way. He's your ninth companion; never forget the time you spent together"

Lloyds hand fell from his face. He didn't know what to say what to do. He was so determent he was going to kill Kratos and save the world.

He had his doubts yeah, and that morning the stress of the situation had taken its toll but he had to do this! He had to! He…had to.

Lloyd didn't notice the Tears falling from his face until Genis punched him on the arm.

"Lloyd! What's up with you? One minuet you're running off declaring your going to kill Kratos, the next your standing in the centre of town crying." Genis crossed his arms over his chest and huffed "y'know it would be much easier if Kratos just ended his own life, that pathetic human always was a cowered" Genis' eyes widened then before shaking his head "I'm sorry Lloyd I didn't mean to..." Lloyd had already run off into Torent forest, tears streaming down his face the rest of the party followed not one of them looking back at their youngest member, so none of them noticed his shocked expression.

"Did I just say that?" Genis reached into his pocket and clutched the green gem he'd hidden, he started to shake, horror etched onto his face.

"Maybe I should…tell them" He wandered, his legs taking on a life of there own and walked him into the forest.

Lloyd ran through the Forest passing monsters bye like they weren't even there.

He was going to fight Kratos, even if it seemed as though everyone in the two worlds were trying to stop, it was wrong what he was being forced to do, no what he had to do. But that's it he had to, to save the world. He's feelings meant nothing in the long run they've all come so far, he couldn't give up at the last stretch.

He didn't need Kratos, Lloyd hadn't needed him for nearly fifteen years, and he was doing fine.

Dirk was his dad now, and he had all his friends' supporting him, and Zelos.

Zelos promised he'd be there to Him. And last night, last night had meant so much.

Lloyd didn't need Kratos, but he did want him.

He wanted to look at the stars with him again, the train with him to hug him. That wasn't so wrong was.

Every child wants the love and approval of their parents. And Lloyd had waited fifteen years wandering if his parents loved him….wanted him

Lloyd shook his head a fresh batch of tears falling from his face, he was just heading into a clearing and there was Kratos standing by a monument, looking calm and collected.

Doesn't it bother him, what they have to do, can't he show a little emotion. Lloyd felt anger Boil up inside of him, Kratos didn't care and he would pay.

Lloyd darted out of the trees, catching Kratos completely off guard and before he could react he saw stars as Lloyd s fist collided with his face.

"You Bastard!" Lloyd yelled wiping his face. "How can you act so, so nonchalant when you know you may die soon, with what your making me do? Don't you care at all you Jerk!"

Kratos touched his face a little shaken "Lloyd calm down, how do expect to fight when you're acting like that" Kratos Sighed

Lloyd took a deep breath, he noticed the others entering the Clearing, everyone's seemed so worried.

"I was calm I tried to relax and think things through, but everyone in that village had other ideas, kept talking to me about it, about us. Making it harder and harder, till I cracked. I know fighting you will release Origin I know you have to do, but nobody seemed to take notice and kept going on about it, when it was the one thing I didn't want to talk about." Lloyd took another deep breath, and pulled out his swords.

Silence filled the clearing Kratos and Lloyd stared each other down before Kratos too pulled out his Sword, this was it.

"I'm not going to hold back this time then"

"I know…I won't either"


	7. His

_Crystaldemy9: ok i'm back its been a long time. a year. i have no excuse so meh i just have a life...sort of._

_um this chapter was going to be alot longer and i'm starting on the next almost strate away. i hope you guys like it i know theres going to be puntuation erros and spelling mistakes but please bear with me i'm dislexic, but i think i've improved in thsi year. reviews are loved. _

_(c) tales of symphonia and its Characters belong to namco and Kosuke Fujishima only this fan story is mine.  
_

* * *

Lloyd and Kratos charged at each other at blurring speed. Swords drawn.

Kratos went in for a deathly blow aiming for Lloyd's neck, Lloyd himself was running full pelt at his father and didn't have time to slow up to avoid the attack; instead he ducked his head and shoulders running low under Kratos' blade before jumping up and head butting the older man in the chin sending him flying back.

Lloyd took advantage of the moment and swung his swords which Kratos blocked easily despite his disadvantage.

The rest of the group looked on with shock, horror and awe as the two swordsman fort around the clearing, the clashing of blades making a haunting and tuneless back song to their deadly dance.

Zelos couldn't take it; every blow was a harsh reminder of what this fight was about and for.

A father and son fighting to the death for the sake of the world.

He knew in Lloyds place he couldn't do it. And he'd had seen how much it had effected his Lloyd.

_His _Lloyd.

Zelos welled up with pride for his lover. His.

Lloyd was strong and Brave, Zelos knew he must have felt such pain do this, but Lloyd had done it anyway, putting his own feelings aside for him, his friends the world. Lloyd had dreamt his whole life of meeting his real father and he'd offend talked about it to who ever would listen; Lloyd would put his dream aside for the world. Lloyd really was a hero, a Mithos of old.

But then…what if Lloyd lost?

Zelos' heart stuttered; what if Lloyd died here? at the hands of his own Father. Zelos knew Kratos wouldn't be able to take it if he'd killed Lloyd here, he'd likely kill him self with out a moments hesitation after.

No.

No, Kratos wouldn't let himself kill Lloyd; he'd stop before it got that far, he'd let Lloyd have the last blow. Right?

The clashing of swords knocked Zelos from his stupor. How long had be been thinking?

Both Kratos and Lloyd were sweating, it was dripping from Lloyd's brow and Kratos' hair hang wet with it. Or was it the rain?

'When had it started raining?' Zelos thought looking up; it almost made a perfect backdrop for the scene.

Both men where tired and blooded. Cuts and bruises littered their bodies, they were an equal match, Kratos smiled his eyes showing pride at his son before quickly going back to pain and regret. Lloyd was the only one who could kill him; the boy was a lot stronger than the man. But did Lloyd know it?

Kratos couldn't help but chuckle, Lloyd was using one sword now, the other cut in two; Lloyd had raised his remaining sword up and spread him self into a good defensive pose.

'When did he learn to use just one' Kratos mildly wandered, not once had he seen Lloyd train with one sword. Always two. Kratos recalled the enjoyable yet sometimes painful training sessions with Lloyd; and Lloyd's logic still baffled him.

In the rain their relation to one another could be easily seen; Lloyd's hair flopped over his face not completely like his fathers but just enough so on lookers could tell they were father and son. But it wasn't just the hair.

Stepping back and taking in his son; Kratos could tell how much he'd grown into a man over the months, physically his face was sharper, his shoulders broader, and his legs longer. And mentally it's seemed like Lloyd was growing up faster, faster than anyone would have thought. His Son as maturing into a strong man; a man who could shape the foundations of the world.

This was his son.

_His _Son.

Lloyd charged first, signalling that round two had started, Kratos didn't run to meet his son, he let Lloyd come to him, Kratos wouldn't show it, but he was tired, Lloyd had worn him out greatly he knew the fight was almost over, it was almost time.

Kratos didn't fight, he couldn't bring himself to. They were both spent and Lloyd needed his strength for Origin.

Kratos raised his sword to block Lloyd's first swipe to show some effort he knew the next will hit and that would be that, Kratos was ready to die.

He wasn't ready for Lloyd's fist to collide with his cheek, blacking his eye and send him to the floor. Lloyd wasted no time in jumping on his father and raised his blade above them to finish it.

There was an audible gasp form the group watching. Then time just seemed to stopped around them, only the rain could be heard and the heavy breathing of the two men.

The rain got heavier and seemed to close in a round them Shutting out Kratos and Lloyd form the eyes of his friends. Leaving them in their own world.

Kratos waited. He waited for what seemed like forever. He could tell the younger man was crying, was he crying too? Kratos could see himself in Lloyds deep brown eyes he could see his own tears falling freely form his eyes. He hadn't cried since that night 14 years ago.

It was raining then too.

Lloyd started to shake taking deep shallow breaths. He had to do it. He had to. But! …but!

Kratos smiled up at his son, his baby boy. He reached up and stroked a tear from Lloyds face, running his thumb along Lloyd temple his fingers in Lloyd's rich brown hair "I love you. My son."

Lloyd blinked. fresh tears falling from his face.

With out another moments thought Lloyd thrust his sword down.


End file.
